Marionette
by ranwild90
Summary: A trophy is one of many possesions you put out on display. Can Spencer break the glass case and be her self again, or is someone gonna have to break it for her? Spashley. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so be critical. I want to know how you feel about it. I had this picture of how I wanted this story to go, but now it is going in a new direction.

**The Dance Studio:**

**Spencer is walking up onto the stage thinking about her future plans. Thinking about how much they have changed since she has met him. The first person that made her feel loved and special. The first person she opened her heart to. The man that proposed right before the performance.**

**She smiles so bright that she can feel her muscles tightening, but it doesn't faze her as her thoughts wonder to the man in the front row looking passionately back at her.**

**Right after the show was done they went to the dinner down the street. After their order has been takin, Nathan grabs her hand.**

**"After I become partner, I promise you can have that dream wedding you have always wanted. I love you so much Spencer Carlin"**

**"I love you too."**

**She smiles lovingly and him and kisses him passionately. She pulls back and looks into his hazel eyes picturing their perfect future together.**

**Two Years Later:**

She sits at a table in the middle of the ballroom looking at her engagement ring remembering the promise he had made to her almost two years ago. She glances back up to catch the end of his acceptance speech.

"…I would also like to thank my beautiful fiancé for being with me the past three years. I love you Spencer. Thank you."

She smiles at him and he smiles and looks back at her, but it's not the same look with devotion he gave her after making love, or the same smile he gave to her when they woke up together the next morning. It is one of the many fake smiles and empty looks he has given her over the past year in a half.

He walks back to their table and kisses her on the lips. Spencer leans into him after he pulls away. She is hesitant in pulling away after that is the first time tonight that he has shown affection towards her.

He turns away from her to talk to his fellow lawyers. Spencer then falls into the conversation of the one of the other wives about having a great gardener who does so well at watering her bushes.

_"Humph, yeah I'm sure he knows how to keep your bush pretty wet,"_ Spencer thinks to herself. As she laughs along with whatever was said, she starts having flash backs at when Nathan and her first met.

**"Spencer! You're late again. It's the third time this week." Henry yells from over the counter.**

**"Sorry, my dance class was…"Spencer tries to explain but is cut off by her manager.**

**"I don't want to here your excuses just hurry up and help us. We're swamped." Spencer looks at the two people behind the counter and the three people in line.**

**_"My ass you're swamped. You just need a break to toke it up behind the store. My God, how did you ever become manager?"_ Just as she was about to say that out loud, she remembered that she needed this job so she could buy a bus ticket out of this shit hole town. The summer after her senior year didn't plan out like she thought it would. Living in a small town in Utah for the rest of her life is something Spencer would never do.**

**She went around to the back to clock in for her shift. When she came back, a man walked into the coffee shop. He had short curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't too tall, but he wasn't short. He wasn't the scrawny type either. He was pretty built to say the least. He looked older than the other college kids around here. **

**He wasn't the only one being checked out either. His eyes roamed up the parts he could see of Spencer. When he approached the counter, he gave her a brilliant smile any girl would fall for.**

**"Welcome to the Coffee Bean. Can I interest you in our double shot espresso or a banana nut muffin today?" Spencer smiled while reciting the specials for the morning.**

**"No thank you. But I would be interested in your name." He smiled again at her. Spencer blushed at him and replied.**

**"Spencer. Spencer Carlin." She stuck out her hand.**

**"Nathan Hill. Nice to meet you, Spencer." He reached out and shook her hand. They just stayed like that for a while until Spencer dropped her hand.**

**"So what can I get for you Nathan Hill?"**

**"How about a tour of the town? I am unfamiliar with Utah." Spencer was about to answer until her manager came from the back room.**

**"Spencer, my dad doesn't pay you to stand around flirting with customers. Take his order and move along." Spencer looks apologetically at Nathan and takes his order.**

**"Maybe some other time I can get that tour. Here's my number." He takes a card from his pocket and hands it to her. "I'll be waiting to hear from you, Spencer."**

**Spencer looks at the card **'Nathan Hill. Attorneys At Law.'** She looks at it puzzled and sticks it into her pocket.**

**She called him the next day after her shift. They started talking, and Spencer found out that he graduated for law school out in LA and was staying with a buddy of his in a town close to here. After he left and went back home, he and Spencer kept in touch.**

**Once Spencer had enough money, she moved to LA with her Aunt Kelly. After Spencer settled in, she started working at a dance studio. She and Nathan started seeing each other not too long after she had moved there. They dated for a year until he proposed that night at the show.**

A/N: Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. R&R.


	2. Lost

Spencer's POV:

My thoughts were broken when a man stepped up to the microphone. He tapped a couple times on it and finally spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I do apologize for the interruption, but how bout we all join in a dance with our new partner and his beautiful fiancé."

I looked at Nathan, and he had this weird look on his face. After a second of him just awkwardly staring at me, he cleared his throat and stood up offering me his hand. When we were on the dance floor, I approached him and put my arm around him. He quickly stiffened then relaxed into my touch. He was never a dancer so I had to lead him through the whole song. It felt great to be able to out on a dance floor and dance again. After about two minutes dancing, I finally looked at his face. The expression on his face was blank and told me nothing about how he was feeling right then.

I couldn't help but start to tear up. Feeling like I'm never good enough him always crosses my mind. And I look away from him ashamed. Ashamed because I feel I was staring to long at him. Scared that he will see the emotion in my eyes and run. I try pushing all those feelings to the back of my mind and focus on getting through the dance.

Finally the dance was over. And I start to pull away, but feel a tug back in his direction. Just then I realize the song, Michael Buble's Lost. It was the song Nathan played outside our bedroom after our first huge fight. Nathan is looking into my eyes, and I can't help but let a tear fall. He puts his hand on my cheek and wipes in away. His hand is still on my cheek and he pulls me into a passionate kiss. I pull away first so I know that I'll be the one to break it. Because if I don't break it, then it will be too hard to leave my feelings out there for him to easily break again. This isn't the first time or the last that he will act like a true lover and then turn a 180. But I can't help but love him. He was my first and only. I have never felt this way towards anyone, and I'm scared that if I leave then there will be worse pain to come.

"I love you, Spencer." Nathan says in a gentle tone.

I put my head into his shoulder through the rest of the song. When it is over, I make a bee-line to the bathroom to clean my running mascara off my face. I clean my face and look at myself in the mirror. I don't recognize the person staring back at me. I used to be free-spirited and, well, happy. I used to dance in the studio almost everyday and let my feelings show through my dance. I haven't even stepped into a studio in months.

I start to feel sick and turn around to find an open stall. I fall to my knees and pure out everything I ate today into the toilet. I can feel more tears reach my eyes and my stomach muscles tightening. The pain is almost unbearable, but I survive through my retching. As I am now cleaning my face and rinsing my mouth, I hear the bathroom door open. In walks this beautiful brown hair, dark eyed girl.

"Are you ok?" She asks in a polite 'I'm not really trying to get into your business, but if you need someone to talk to I'm hear' tone.

"I'm fine" I answer giving her a nice, fake smile, which a four year old wouldn't believe. "I'm Spencer Carlin." I stick my hand towards her.

She gives me this skeptical look, but brushes whatever she was thinking aside. She shakes my hand. "Ashley, Ashley Davies."

A/N: There is chapter 2. Please R&R.


End file.
